


Take Apart Your Demons

by takaraikarin



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort Sex, M/M, Pre-breakup, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaraikarin/pseuds/takaraikarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan doesn’t say please very often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Apart Your Demons

  
-

There’s this one particular nightmare that Ryan hates the most- it includes a street far too similar to the one he grew up in and people walking past him, smiling through him. He got the feeling that they can’t see him but when they laughed –and pointed, they always fucking _pointed_ \- he’s somehow convinced the joke’s on him. What’s worse though, was the silence. He couldn’t hear a goddamn thing in those dreams, even his own screams for them to _stop laughing the hell at him_. Sometimes, when it got really bad he’ll say please. Ryan doesn’t say please very often.

Brendon hates it when Ryan says please. He hates the moaning, and the hitches of breath like he’s in pain too, of course, but when the sky’s getting paler and there’s a plea in Ryan’s lips Brendon grits his teeth hard enough his gums always feel sore afterwards. Ryan knows this because at those times Brendon would climb into his bed and spoon him tight enough to actually wake Ryan.

Tonight, as always, Ryan wakes up to exactly that, Brendon’s chest flush against his back and his mouth on the nape of his neck, shushing almost forcefully on top of the wheezing breaths he takes even as he’s coming to consciousness. And, also as usual, Ryan turns around and holds Brendon tighter by his neck, lips automatically reaching Brendon’s, inhaling the singer’s soothing hushes greedily to his lungs.

Brendon instantly responds, giving into the kiss as much as Ryan needs, one palm opens against Ryan’s left chest, trying to steady his heartbeat.

But it won’t be steady yet. Not for a while, not when the images flashing inside Ryan’s head still try to split it open. What Ryan need is to be sated. So that’s what Brendon has in mind as he pushes the guitarist onto his back. _Relax,_ his kiss on Ryan’s closed eyelid says; _I’ll take care of you,_ his fingers whisper as they trail their way down Ryan’s sweatpants. He does quick work on the laces, on sliding them down Ryan’s bony hips, on trailing soft, inaudible kisses on Ryan’s pelvic bones.

Brendon holds the base of Ryan’s cock with his left hand as he lowers his mouth to tease the head- slow, uninterrupted swipes of tongue that will always drive Ryan insane. Erratic and inconstancy do nothing for Ryan. He needs them rhythmic and definite, so he can hold onto the sensation he feels and be certain that this –that _they_ \- exist. Brendon licks his way into the underside of Ryan’s now erect penis and gave tiny maddening suctions to the blue veins branching under stretched skin.

Ryan got his hands on Brendon’s head now, tugging at his hair, knowing that it probably huts but can’t be bothered to care. Brendon’s clever tongue is now tonguing his balls and it forces Ryan to take his right hand off of Brendon’s head and he bites the back of the hand instead. Hard. Or else he’ll scream, swear to God he will. That’s when Brendon’s tongue goes further than it usually and licks the stretch of skin towards Ryan’s entrance.

Ryan’s leaking and gasping and frowning in desperate attempts to _not cry out_ , but as that happens, his body tenses, and Brendon, sensing it, stills.

This is unpredicted. This is new. By default _this_ , whatever this is, should make Ryan stand up and off the bed –and it won’t be the first time.

Somehow, though, the sound of Brendon breathing elaborately on his inner thigh and the feel of his steady hands on his skin scare away any sense of dread he might be feeling. With the hand that still pricks from his own bites and fingers that itches to feel Brendon –to feel _more_ of Brendon- he reaches out and pulls the black haired boy so they’re face-to-face.

When their mouths meet now, the kiss lacks that degree of desperation it usually contains. Ryan’s hands aren’t shaking as they cup Brendon’s face close. They still aren’t shaking as they wrap themselves around Brendon’s cock, earning a soft buck of the boy’s hips against his hands. And when he finally whisper against Brendon’s mouth, ‘fuck me,’ Brendon nods before Ryan can say ‘please,’ and though his breaths come out a little like shivers, he’s not shaking, he really isn’t.

The soft smile on Brendon’s lips, and the tip of his index finger that he drags gently across Ryan’s cheek, though, says that it’s okay if he does. It still doesn’t mean he’s scared.

-  
 **Stop.**  


**Author's Note:**

> Brendon/Ryan – Take Apart Your Demons  
>  NC-17 | 756 words | For [](http://we-are-cities.livejournal.com/profile)[**we_are_cities**](http://we-are-cities.livejournal.com/)’ [sept 16 07](http://community.livejournal.com/we_are_cities/tag/sept+16+07) prompt.


End file.
